wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Balter
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to tuce (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. My Lullaby -- "The Lion King II" soundtrack The Room Where It Happens -- "Hamilton" musical soundtrack Pity Party -- Melanie Martinez Queen of Mean -- Sarah Jeffrey (nightcore) this character is listed as mature content. read at your own discretion. tw// unintentional incest, gore, death, hemophilia |-| ID = B a l t e r |-| Profile = Serving faithfully under Queen Battlewinner for many years as her war general, Balter was destroyed by her death and disgusted by the cowardice of Greatness, who handed the NightWing throne to the RainWing child queen. As the next female in line for the throne after Greatness, Balter felt cheated and has sworn to have justice served for her tribe, of which the majority supports her, except a few stragglers and the traitor, Deathbringer. The war general has assumed leadership of the NightWing rebellion and will fight tooth and claw for what is rightfully hers. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Balt |- | Element | forest |- | Attribute | justice |- | Animal | panther |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 28 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | asexual biromantic |- | Occupation | leader of rebellion war general |- | Tribe | NightWing |- | Residence | rain forest |- | Parentage | mother: Silence father: Darkeye |- | R. Status | -- |- | Quote | "The RainWings have looked down on us for too long. We need justice! Who's with me?" |} |} A p p e a r a n c e The war general is built well for her rank. She is lean muscle, not bulky like some of the male soldiers. Balter is built for speed and agility, surprising her enemies (whom are often bulky and/or slow). She has narrow wings, giving her an advantage while flying through the thick undergrowth of the rainforest. Her tail is short with only spikes at the end. She also has spikes nestled on her neck, but not her back. Her mottled coloring may come across as "odd", especially surrounded by black and violet and gray dragons. Her green mottles gives her an advantage in the rainforest. Her eyes are gray-green and glitter harshly. Her hind claws are white while her foreclaws are black, like her spikes and horns. Her underscales are a pale green-golden color and there are bright green accents on her face and legs. Balter wears leather chest and belly protection, sewn together using cow hide and strong twine. A silver wolf pelt is draped over her back, the wolf larger than her. The wolf's head and claws have been removed from the pelt. She uses the hollowed head as a war mask. The eyes have been removed for her convenience. The removed wolf claws slide over her actual thin claws, giving them strength. Silver rings are tight around her horns, signifying her position as general. Her only weapon is a double-sided spear that can break into two parts connected by a thin chain. It is light and agile, suited to her style of fighting. P e r s o n a l i t y War General Balter is just as stone-cold as her name. She is commanding and reigns authority, a spitfire for a sprite of a NightWing. Only Queen Battlewinner herself had authority over her. This NightWing does not consider Glory her queen (like a majority of her tribe). She believes they should remain separate. Since Greatness is useless, Balter herself has become a reliable figurehead for the NightWings. Balter is extremely proud and can get very defensive at a moment's notice. She refuses to open up to anyone about her problems and her regrettable family life. She is stubborn and hard-driven, not stopping in her determination to get things done, making her a reliable leader for the rebellion against the RainWings. Balter is dedicated to her cause and will do anything to ensure the wellbeing of her tribe, no matter what. The war general is strategic and cunning, preferring to know all the facts and details before taking action, a stark difference between her and other soldiers. She is mapping out every possibility with her next challenge against Glory and her chances of succeeding the rebellion. A b i l i t i e s Night Vision Like all NightWings, Balter has the ability to see in the dark. She counts this as her most useful ability in her field of work. The only other tribe to see in the dark are the SeaWings, so the NightWing war force uses this to their advantage by attacking at night. Firebreath Since she is a pureblooded NightWing, Balter can indeed breathe fire like her tribemates. She hardly uses this ability since it's too "flashy", not to mention she lives in a rainforest and could burn it all down. Claw-to-Claw Combat Balter was not born in a military background, so she had a disadvantage when she enrolled into military training. Having no experience, she trained by herself until she was broken and bruised and bloody, but she caught up to her comrades. She is skilled in fighting claw-to-claw, and prefers it to fire. Strategy The main reason Balter was enlisted to war general was because of her sharp skill in strategy planning. She is observant and keen, not to mention quite intelligent, and can predict probabilities of war based on intelligence and math alone. |-| History = H i s t o r y It all started when her parents fell in love. Her mother, Silence, was already pregnant when it was revealed that her father was also her mate's father. Guilt-ridden with shame, the dragonets' father volunteered to kidnap RainWings to get away from his blood. He later died in the process of bringing one back, venom ripping his scales off his flesh. When the two eggs hatched, they hatched alone. Silence later saw that they hatched and was relieved to see her children had all their limbs with no extras. She named her daughter Balter, hoping she would be as graceful and as beautiful as her name. Her son was named Ram, a strong name for her rather small dragonet. Silence was a busy dragoness who often left her children alone. Ram and Balter would play together in their small cavern. As they got older, their roughhousing became much more real. Play went to the worst when Balter's claws grazed her brother's arm a little too harshly. It was only a few scratches but he wouldn't stop bleeding. Once his strength was sapped from his body, he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. Balter could only watch as he died in front of her. Silence came back only to see her beloved son in a pool of blood, green eyes glassy. Balter was curled around him, head burrowed in his shoulder as tears rippled down her face. Her mother could only stare in shock. She bent down, roughly moving Balter off her son. Silence gently held him in her mouth, opening her wings to fly out the den. Balter had cried out for her mother, scarlet blood staining her chest and forelegs. She was silent as she left, leaving her dragonet there. Balter sobbed for two days, curled in the corner until there was no strength left to cry. Silence finally returned, carrying prey. Balter gratefully ate, watching while her mother only lay on the floor, head on her talons. "Mama?" Silence blinked. "Tell me what happened," she had demanded quietly. Her daughter broke down, sobbing in her mother's side. When she described how the blood wouldn't stop, Silence shot to her feet. "You killed him," she had snarled at her daughter, teeth bared. Balter stepped back. "Murderer!" Balter tried to protest, tears streaming down her delicate face. She cried out for her mother, but Silence glared at her coldly before hissing, "I am not your mother anymore." The dragonet watched her mother's silhouette fly away. She never saw her again. The dragonet lived on her own, solitude shattering her kindness. She enrolled in military training as soon as she met the age requirement, wanting to do something with her life and be useful. She wanted to prove to her mother (and herself) that she wasn't worthless. Balter rose quickly through the academic ranks, her brain wired for strategy and puzzles. She struggled with the physical aspect, and being a young female, was not as big or strong as her fellow students. She practiced the moves over and over at night, claws bloodied and broken, scales bruised, but filled with determination and pride. Balter graduated military schooling, not on top, but still relatively high. The NightWing stayed in the military under General Tallfang. When he died, Balter was promoted. When the NightWings moved to the rainforest, Greatness declined queenship. Some nominated Balter to step in due to her high military rank, but she lost to Glory. The RainWings overpowered the vote over the decreased NightWing numbers. She's bitter about it, fueling her hate for RainWings. She is the unofficial head of the NightWing tribe, giving their tribe a sense of hope that they'll break from Glory's hold. |-| Gallery = M e balter.png balter.PNG balt.PNG Y o u balter1.jpg|copper balterheadshot.png|soi-ke baltergdr.JPG|glorydarainwing (dA) Tearing into me, without teeth.png|sorapaw Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Mature Content